


(Will)Barlowen oneshot

by MoonieTT



Category: Take That, barlowen - Fandom, gary barlow - Fandom, mark owen - Fandom, robbie williams - Fandom, willbarlowen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieTT/pseuds/MoonieTT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not written by me</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Will)Barlowen oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> not written by me

Mark pulled into his drive just as his phone buzzed, He looked down at the one word message which greeted him - "Busy?" it asked. "Gary" Mark smiled.  
Walking into his home Mark punched in the familiar number and called Gary, imagining him sprawled across the bed, just waiting for Mark to join him.  
"Have you seen the papers?" Gary asked, thumbing through The Sun as he spoke to Mark, his free hand scratching his balls and massaging his morning erection.  
"I know" Mark said, "So what can I do for you?" he smirked.  
Gary laughed down the phone, glancing down at his cock, "You know what you can do for me - when can you get here?"  
"Going to be a good hour or so" Mark explained apologetically, "I've just come from Robbie's so I need to shower and change"  
"No" Gary said sternly, "don't shower, don't change - come now, come as you are".  
Mark smiled and ended the call, nothing else needed to be said, both men knew each other well enough to know what was about to happen, and Mark knew if the smell and taste of Robbie all over him wasn't an issue for Gary today, then he must be craving the taller man's touch just as much as he was the night before.  
"On the way" he texted as he got back in the car, and within twenty minutes he was there.  
"What kept you?" Gary teased as he led Mark into the house, nothing but a robe hiding his modesty.  
"I would have been longer if you hadn't asked me not to shower" Mark said, "I wanted to look my best for you"  
"You always do" Gary said, "now come on, let me see the damage"  
Mark lifted his shirt and dropped it to the floor, Gary stepped forward to examine him, looking for any remnants of Robbie's load on his chest.  
"There's hardly anything there" Mark said defensively, blushing slightly "it was his second load, the first went somewhere else"  
"I'm sure I can find some" Gary said hungrily, and began licking Mark's chest up and down, running small circles around his nipples and belly button.  
Mark groaned, the unexpected nature of Gary's lips upon his skin sending his senses into overdrive, blood rushed to his cock almost as quickly as he had driven to Gary's after getting the text. He held Gary close and fumbled with the cord of his robe, his shaking hands pulling and tugging but to no avail. Gary stood before him, placing his hands on his own and slowly untied the cord, dropping the gown onto the floor behind him. Mark marveled as Gary stood before him, the epitome of the English Lion, proud, horned, and ready to roar.  
Mark bit his lip, he wasn't sure whether to run or subdue, running his fingers down his body, he began playing with his nipples and then placed a finger into Gary's mouth.  
Gary bit back, Mark flinching, if only for a second. He placed his hand on Gary's chest, holding tightly, and clawed down his side, pulling him close.  
They kissed passionately, Gary clawing Mark's back, returning the favour. Mark fumbled with his belt and jeans as Gary's erect penis rubbed against his thigh, awkwardly shuffling his jeans to his ankles and his pants to his knees. There cocks met, like old friends, embracing one another and rubbing against each other, Mark pulled Gary closer, feeling the sensation of the familiar flesh against his own. Looking deep into his eyes they kissed again and Gary ran his fingers down Mark's back and started caressing his hole.  
Mark purred, closing his eyes and praising Gary's talents. "Turn around" he whispered, and as always, Mark did as he was told.  
Gary stood behind him, his breath heavy on Mark's neck and his finger just pushing slightly against his open hole.  
Gary kissed Mark's neck, and then went down to his shoulders, spine and before Mark realized Gary was on his knees, a butt cheek in each hand, spreading his ass and licking his lips. Gary leaned in close, blowing air onto Mark's hole, watching it respond and open even more to its frequent visitor. He took his tongue and lightly licked the hole, Mark moaned and just as he was beginning to open up Gary slide his tongue in deep, the strange combination of Robbie's sweat and cum hitting his taste buds as he went in deeper and deeper. Mark began to wank as Gary further explored his ass, and Gary too began to work and tug at his throbbing cock, pre-cum lubricating the head and sliding down the shaft.  
With Mark good and open, and the smell and taste of Robbie all over him, Gary stood up. With one hand on Mark's waist, he used the other to slide back his foreskin, and carefully entered Mark much too both men's delight.  
Gary began to fuck Mark hard, there was no need for slow build ups or early gentle strokes here, Mark had taken Robbie's thick cock the night before and so was more than ready for another round. Gary thrusted over and over, his eyes closed, hearing the grunts and slight whines he always heard when he was fucking Mark. A combination of pain and "please don't stop" whispered over heavy breathing and begging for more. Mark wanked his cock and Gary thrust, the two men finding their rhythm almost instantly. Mark leaned back, twisting his head to allow Gary to kiss him, Gary reached down and took over wanking Mark's cock, he groaned louder. "Cum in me, cum in me" he begged as the pleasure became too much for him. "Quickly! Quickly!" he pleaded, Gary could feel Mark's cum running down his fingers as he tried to hold back his orgasm but it was too late, the smaller man shoot all over himself and Gary's hand while his whole body relaxed around Gary's cock.  
Lifting Gary's cum covered hands to his mouth and licking off the thick heavy load, Mark whispered "finish"  
Gary held Mark by the hips and fucked him as hard as he could, bringing his own orgasm almost instantly. Feeling the cum shoot deep inside Mark's ass he stopped, his cock still firing off the last few drops inside him. Gary held Mark close as their breathing returned to normal.  
"Are you free for the rest of the day?" Gary asked, his arms still wrapped around Mark's sweaty body.  
"I think so, why?" Mark asked,  
"Because I'm not done with you yet" Gary said "I want to lick up that load as it seeps out your ass"  
"I know" Mark smiled "We'll get Robbie here too, I'm sure he'd love to give you a hand...."  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Sat at home, still thinking about his amazing morning with Mark, Robbie sat, reading the papers - suddenly his phone buzzed - "Busy?" the message read.


End file.
